


Help me find this fic please

by harrietriddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietriddle/pseuds/harrietriddle
Summary: Please help me find this fic
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Help me find this fic please

Please help me find the fic where Harry and Draco starts a relationship but then draco keeps second guessing their relationship because he thinks that its all just a prank. 

So when Harry tells him i love you in the quidditch changing rooms he cries becausr he fallen in love with harry but he thinks that its just a prank.

It was a oneshot that i forgot to bookmark :( 

Thank you!!!


End file.
